


An Adoring Fan

by Bilonic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Booty Calls, Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilonic/pseuds/Bilonic
Summary: What Swerve doesn't tell anyone is about his second encounter with Blurr.





	An Adoring Fan

The roaring of engines and the smell of oil and burning rubber, the flashing lights and the cheering of thousands of fans. The race had ended four hours earlier but Blurr could still smell and hear it in his spark. He was running hot with access charge and he knew just how to burn it off. Too bad nobody else in the club tonight was feeling it. He had approached his usual partners, but all of them that were present were either not in the mood or too busy socializing to even think of leaving the party for thirty minutes. This was really beginning to get frustrating.

He sat at the bar mulling over a drink, trying to think up a solution to his problem. He needed to frag someone, the sooner the better. Preferably someone who won't say no. The image of a small red and white bot popped up in his mind. He was hardly the most attractive bot, he was small which was a plus but he was also stocky. And he had a mouth that just would not stop, which was a big negative. But he was also completely enamored by him and there was little doubt in his mind that if he were to call right now asking for a quick face he would definitely say yes. Blurr remembered the little bot had written down his com frequency on the back of one of Blurrs autographs, a miracle really that he had not tossed it by now. 

Blurr thought maybe he was getting ahead of himself, was the bot still around? He thought about it and it was clear that the bot was a huge fan of the racing circuit, he was definitely still in the area, probably in a nearby bar celebrating with others. Sure of himself he decided to call.

The com beeped to alert him that he was waiting for the other to respond.

“Yes Hello this is Swerve.”

“Hi Swerve this is Blurr.” There was silence for a split moment before Swerve exploded.

“Oh My Primus Blurr it's you! Your coming me! I can't believe this I didn't think you would com first, I mean I imagine your so busy and having fun celebrating and-”

“Yes Swerve listen I wanted to ask you something.” Blurr interrupted.

“Oh yes Blurr ask me anything.”

“Do you want to Face with me?” There was once again silence and the faint sound of cooling fans.

“U-um Wait what do you mean? You can't possibly be asking me to-”

“If you want to, you can come to the front entrance of The Circle, I can meet you there to wave you in. That is if you are interested?”

“YES U-Umm, w-when do you want me there?”

“As soon as possible preferably, how does twenty minutes sound?”

“p-PERFECT, I'll be right there as soon as I can.” The sound of a click indicating the end of the com.

Well the little bot wasn't his first choice but at least he was going to get laid in the next twenty minutes and thats what mattered.

He spent the remainder of his time finishing his drink and chatting with a few socialites congratulating him for his historic win. It was all taking too long for Blurrs liking. He excused himself a little early to work his way to the front entrance in hurried anticipation. To his surprise the little bot was already there seeming to have developed cold peds and was about to leave before Blurr spotted him.

“Hey there! It's alright the little guy is with me.” The door bots moved aside to allow Blurr's guest to come through. The little bot was awestruck, as if he didn't believe Blurr would actually show. Still lost in his daze Blurr hurried him through.

“So, uh are we going to get drinks before we head to your place or what?” Swerve asked sheepishly as Blurr guided him in an unknown direction.

“Oh no I couldn't wait that long, don't worry I have a private room arranged right here in the club.”

“RIGHT NOW!? I-in the club?”

“Is that a problem?” 

“Um no I guess not.”

“Good, here we are.” Blurr typed in a code on a side panel on the upper portion of the club and guided Swerve into a private room.

Once in the room Blurr lifted Swerve off of his peds and pulled him into his lap on a very plush couch and smothered the smaller bots mouth with his own. Swerve made an indignant squeak of surprise at the sudden action. Not knowing where to put his servos he settled for the other bots shoulders. Blurr let his fans vent loudly, having been keeping his vents closed for hours now, he moaned at the relief. Blurr insistently forced his tongue into Swerves mouth, completely dominating the smaller bot who hardly gave any resistance. Blurr's servos roamed to squeeze Swerves aft resulting in a surprised squeal from the bot. Blurr pulled Swerve forward to grind his interface panel against Swerve's. Then something felt off, Swerve had begun to shake.

Blurr peeled his mouth off of Swerve's, looking him in the optics just inches apart.

“Why are you shaking?” Blurr feigned concern.

“I-I'm sorry, this is all happening so fast, I wasn't expecting this.”

“I'm Blurr, everything I do is fast.” Swerve chuckled at the confidant statement Blurr made.

“I'm sorry to ask but can we just go a little bit slower, I'm not used to this.”

“I'll try but I make no guarantees.” He said as he pulled Swerves mouth back on to his.

He continued to grind his pelvis against Swerves, moaning and enjoying the feel of the friction. He fondled Swerves bumper, his fingers sneaking down to tease his interface seems. Causing Swerve to jump slightly in surprise. Blurr then lifted Swerve pushing him onto the couch with Blurr above him.   
Parting his lips from Swerves he finally retracted his interface panel and allowed his spike to pressurize , sighing at finally having released some pressure. The bot below Blurr looked up to him with apparent nervousness and unease. Seemingly captivated with awe when looking upon Blurr's spike. This was not the reaction Blurr was expecting.

“Is something wrong?”

“What! No! Fine, everything's fine.” He gave a very nervous laugh trying to dispel the obvious unease. “It's just that I don't do this very often you know.”

“Tell me, have you ever done this before?” Blurr asked looming over him. Swerve feeling the pressure of his idol hanging above him relented.

“No, not really.” Swerve reluctantly answered with a small amount of shame. For Blurr this was an unforeseen inconvenience, he was hoping to make this quick. However his engine gave a small rev at the complement of breaking this small bots seal. Regrettably he will have to slow down a little, to make sure his little partner had a good time. And after taking another look at the bot Blurr determined that this bot could probably never do any better than Blurr himself, so he owed him a little.

“Thats alright, don't worry I'll take good care of you.” Blurr gave the most caring smile he could muster.

Blurr then lowered himself, pushing Swerves thick thighs apart. He cupped Swerves interface panel fondling it and running his fingers over the seams. Swerve gave a quite sigh of pleasure although visibly confused at Blurrs actions.

“Open for me.” Blurr commanded as he locked optics with the reclined Swerve.

Swerve nervously panicked for a short moment before he found the command to retract his panels. The spike slowly rose from it's housing, it was the thickest spike Blurr had ever seen on a mini bot, what it lacked in length it easily made up for with girth. But Blurr was not concerned about Swerves spike what he really wanted was his valve. Swerves valve was plump and fat, arguably the most attractive feature he had. Small beads of lubricant dripped from the folds, if Blurr wanted to plow this bot he was going to have to work to make sure he was prepared for him.

Blurrs mouth engulfed around Swerve's valve as if he intended to devour it. Sucking the valve lips into his mouth all the while his tongue lavished attention on Swerves nub. Swerve practically screamed and thrashed in pleasure at the sudden assault, he had never experienced any thing like this in his life and it was almost overwhelming. Blurr continued to slurp at Swerves valve lips and settled into a feverish patterned assault on Swerve nub which he could feel swell against his tongue. Swerve trashed and grabbed a hold of Blurrs helm, unsure as weather he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. After a few more rough licks to his nub Swerve overloaded with a load scream, pulling Blurrs head further onto his valve.

But Blurr was not done he moved his tongue from Swerve's nub to lavish his tight valve, which he noticed was now dripping with tangy lubricant. Swerve was venting heavily from the previous assault but he was now much more lax and begun to settle in to enjoying the feel of Blurrs tongue exploring his valve walls. He was letting out more delightful and soothing moans as his pleasure rebuilt. Satisfied at the copious amounts of lube from Swerve's valve Blurr's mouth retreated with a slight groan of displeasure from Swerve.

The disappointment didn't last long as Blurr quickly replaced his mouth with his fingers. Blurr placed two fingers in the tight rippling passage as he rose up to above Swerve again and took to stroking his neglected spike in his other servos. Blurr plunged and curled his fingers above the roof of Swerve's valve making him keen and squirm in pleasure. Plunging deeper Blurr felt the tell tale sign of resistance from a valve seal, his engine gave a slight rev. He knew he had to make sure to stretch Swerve appropriately if he did not want to hurt him. He began scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight valve walls as they quivered around him. He added a third stretching him further, Swerve giving a slight groan at the unpleasant stretch, after the walls began to relax again Blurr added a fourth. The stretch causing Swerve to keen in discomfort until Blurr used his thumb to stroke Swerves nub causing him to relax into the stretch again. All the while Blurr stroked his spike in his other hand, making sure to pinch the tip to stave off his overload.

After Blurr determined he was stretched enough he removed his fingers, earning a groan from Swerve. Blurr pushed up Swerve's peds so that they nestled nicely around his hips, as he prepared to position himself at Swerve's plump and now dripping valve. He felt Swerve stiffen again in nervousness and most likely fear of pain.

“Relax, if your too tense it will hurt.” Blurr said assuredly 

“Thats easy for you to say.” Swerve nervously quipped.

Blurr then returned his hand to rub at Swerves nub to help relax him. Swerve moaned at the unexpected attention to his nub and unconsciously began to relax. Using his other servo Blurr positioned himself to slide in and between Swerves juicy folds. Swerve tensed again at the feel of intrusion but relaxed again as the rubbing of his nub became more intense. Seizing the moment Blurr slipped in all the way to his hilt, in a smooth fast motion breaking the seal and seating himself in the tight spasming valve. Swerve cried out and gripped onto Blurrs shoulders in surprise and a twinge of pain and at the sudden fullness. Blurr let out a long moan finally being where he wanted to be all night, buried all the way in a warm valve.

“T-that wasn't so bad.” Blurr faintly heard Swerve say.

“Well hold on it's about to get a lot better.” Blurr responded shooting a charming smile right into the spark of the bot under him.

Blurr started with a few long and deep thrusts, which made Swerve squeak and bounce before turning to much more pleasurable moans. Blurr began to gradually quicken his pace, all the while making sure to stimulate Swerves deepest nodes with firm thrusts. Blurr was going to try his best to savor this, but he knew he was not going to last long. For Swerve the pleasure began to quickly mount again as the uncomfortable stretch became more and more sensational with every thrust, soon he was moaning a groaning in pleasure with each thrust while he held on dearly to Blurr. Swerve had never known how great it would feel to get completely plowed and he hoped he got to do this many more times with Blurr. Every deep thrust put so much delightful pleasure into his previously untouched nodes, he had hoped it would never end but with each thrust he could feel his climax coming ever closer. 

Blurr was pounding into him with such gusto and speed, chasing his own overload as Swerves channel squeezed and caressed his spike. This was exactly what he wanted, what he needed right now. Losing himself in the feel of his spike gliding in and out at a brutish pace he could no longer bring himself to care about the pleasures of his little partner. Swerve was engulfed in his own pleasure the speed of Blurr's pounding almost too much for him to bear as he felt his overload quickly approach. He climaxed with ecstasy crashing down on him, crying out Blurr's name. Hearing his adoring fan shouting his name proved to be Blurrs undoing as he put the last of his energy into feverishly fast thrusts before overloading in sweet bliss, feeling his release flood the valve walls of his small partner he gave a few more languished thrusts before stilling, still buried and enjoying the flutters of the spasming valve.

For a few moments there was only haggard venting as both slowly descended from their high. Blurr pulled himself off of Swerve, untangling the bots peds from his hips and pulling out a cloth to clean his array. After tucking his equipment back in place and closing his panels he gave a quick look over Swerves sorry state, seeing his transfuild seeping from the exhausted bots valve, getting Swerves attention he handed him the cloth to clean himself. After he had done so he made his way to a small terminal and made an order for two cocktails, they both could use a little boost. He sat back down next to Swerve as the little bot cleaned himself.

“I've got a waiter bringing drinks, you might want to finish up.” Blurr callously states.

“Oh, ok.” Swerve answered. 

Just as he finished a waiter entered with the cocktails. Placing them down on the table and leaving with haste, saying nothing about the smell of ozone and interface in the air. Blurr placed one of the arrived cocktails in Swerve's servos.

“What drink is this?” Swerve awkwardly asked.

“Not sure, just something to refuel us a little.” Blurr answered.

“Oh, you know while I'm here I would like to ask the staff some questions about running the bar. After all we would need to know how to run it in the future.” Swerve began to ramble.

“You should probably head back and get some rest, you must be a bit tired after all this. I also have a party to get back to.” Blurr was trying to dismiss him now that he had finished his drink and he really didn't feel like entertaining his fan any more. Swerve looked a little dejected.

“Yeah I guess your right, it has been such an exciting day.” He slowly got up to leave. “Is it all right that I call you later and we can talk about everything?” He asked as he took a final look back.

“Yes of course, we'll talk later.” Blurr brushed him off as he recomposed himself after the quick frag, giving a curt wave. Swerve satisfied finally turned and left out the doors.

Blurr knew full well he was likely never to see the bot again, the number he gave him was fake anyway. And now that he got that out of his system he could return to the party and not have any more worries.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Blurr is kind of an Ass, though that is pretty much in line with how he was depicted in the spotlight Blurr. I just wanted to write a sexy encounter with Swerve and his hero Blurr, obviously one that was not all too great on Swerve. Oh Swerve I love you but it's hard not to write you sad.


End file.
